Amor entre princesas
by LaikaMovie
Summary: ¿Que ocurriría si tu mejor amiga está enamorada de ti? Una simple tarde, dos chicas, y un ardiente deseo de amor entre ellas. Daisy parece tenerlo bastante claro, mientras que Peach aun tiene sus dudas sobre esta nueva experiencia.
1. Chapter 1

**_Primero de todo, holi, esté es mi primer fic y bueno tengo que advertir que... como sugiere el titulo, hay yuri entre Peach y Daisy, no es muy bestia, pero aun tiene algunas escenitas pervertidas..._**

 ** _También tengo que hacer varias aclaraciones, Mario y Luigi decidí hacer como si no existiesen, ya que bueno apoyo más las historias entre LuigixDaisy que PeachxDaisy (que de hecho a sido la petición de un amigo). Tambien quiero decir que se supone que tanto Daisy como Peach tienen como unos 17 años más o menos y no ejercen 100% su cargo de princesas, por eso salen por la ciudad hacia adelante como dos adolescentes. A y último, este fanfic va a ser cortito, este capítulo y el siguiente, pero si a la gente le gusta ya haré otros más largos :3_**

 ** _Va no me enrollo more, ahí tienen ^^:_**

-Hmmm Daisy yo... No se si puedo...  
-Déjate llevar...  
-Pero yo...

Peach lo introdujo en su boca. Estaba rico, aunque daba un poco de cosa, ya que era la primera vez que comía algo así.

-¿Y bien? -dijo Daisy con una amplia sonrisa.  
-¡Guau, no sabia que el sushi estaba tan bueno! -dice con ojos relucientes.

Fue una buena idea ir al nuevo restaurante japonés de la zona, además de que Peach nunca había comido en uno, por lo que Daisy tuvo la gran necesidad de llevar a su mejor amiga del alma. Daisy cogió de nuevo con los dos palillos un poco de sushi y se lo metió en la boca, y después le dio un trozo a su amiga con los mismos palillos.

-Oye puedo comer sola, soy autosuficiente. -dijo Peach riéndose.  
-Lo sé, pero es que si te la doy yo estás más mona.-contestó Daisy mirando a su compañera con sus penetrantes ojos azules.

Tras el comentario Peach no pudo evitar ponerse roja, bajando su mirada. Las amigas suelen echarse piropos, pero esta vez era diferente, como si su mejor amiga tratase de tirarle los tejos. Peach no le dio mucha importancia, no tenía de qué preocuparse, al fin y al cabo solo era una amiga, nada más. Al salir de sus pensamientos, miró a la cara de Daisy, la cual estaba masticando y observando a la gente del lugar. Entonces se fijó en un trozo de arroz que se le quedó pegada en la mejilla. Se levantó un poco y con su dedo índice limpió la cara de la castaña. Daisy miró para Peach y sus mejillas se tornaron también de un color rojo.

-Gr-Gracias.  
-De nada. -contestó Peach llevándose a la boca el grano pegado a su dedo.

Daisy se recolocó el sujetador, ya que cogió uno que le quedaba pequeño y le apretaba mucho los pechos. Nada, no había forma, seguía molestando. Ya podían estar ahora en el vestuario para poder quitarse aquel infierno... Hablando de vestuario...

-Oye Peach, ¿luego vas a ir al entrenamiento?  
-¿A volley dices? Pos me da una pereza tremenda, pero si tú vas yo voy, tampoco te voy a dejar sola.

Daisy mira fijamente a los labios de Peach. Menudo infierno. Los pechos apretujados como guisantes, los labios de su amiga tentándola, pidiéndole a gritos besarla, y por colmo hoy era el puñetero día de los enamorados, 14 de febrero, y como podréis imaginar todo el mundo está junto a su parejita.

Tras el gran sufrimiento en el restaurante, las dos chicas se dirigieron al polideportivo, entraron en el vestuario de chicas y se dispusieron a cambiarse.

-Oye Daisy -dice Peach en top-, ¿te imaginas que una de todas las chicas que hay aquí sea bollera?  
-¿A qué viene eso? -se sorprendía por miedo a que ella se haya enterado de que ella lo era.  
-Bueno, piensa que aquí estamos casi todas desnudas, es como si un chico está en el vestuario de chicas.

Daisy se quedó pensativa. La verdad es que mirase a donde mirase, siempre había algún buen culo o incluso pecho al que mirar, pero tampoco es que solo se fijase en eso en el vestuario. Realmente en el vestuario no se fijaba en nada, solo se cambiaba y ya. Si nos ponemos así, Daisy también se sentiría intimidada al ver que todas esas chicas la están mirando en ropa interior.

-Supongo que tienes razón. -dice riéndose Peach-. Pero que conste que ese buen culo que tienes es mío, eeh -dice dándole una cachetada en el culo a su mejor amiga.  
-¡Oye! -se ríe con ella.

Con la risa notó la opresión en su pecho de nuevo, el maldito sujetador. Daisy sacó la camiseta y dejó al descubierto la parte superior de su ropa interior. Entonces una descabellada idea se le ocurrió a Daisy, pero primero necesitaba la aprobación de la rubia.

-Oye Peachy, el sujetador me aprieta muchísimo, ¿crees que debería quitármelo para volleyball?

Peach se sonrojo por la pregunta y miró al pecho de su amiga. Se notaba como apretaba mucho, pero si se quita el sujetador al jugar sus tetas danzarían como en una pista de baile.

-Tú misma, si no puedes aguantar es lo mejor.  
-¿Me lo desabrochas, por favor? -preguntó tímidamente Daisy.

Peach se puso aún más roja. Antes de contestar Daisy se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda para que su amiga le quitase su incordio.

-Ufff. -suspiró Daisy al notar sus senos libres por fin.

Daisy se giró para volver a ver a su amiga y esta le dio la camiseta para que se tapase. Daisy agarró la camiseta y sin ponerla empezó a ver a Peach. La rubia no podía quitar los ojos de los senos de su amiga. Parecían tan esponjosos, suaves y esos pezoncitos tan irresistibles... Peach parecía un volcán en erupción.

-¿Te gustan?  
-¡¿EH!? -se asusta Peach con la pregunta.  
-Que si te gustan mis senos, no es una pregunta tan mala, tú también tienes.  
-Los míos no son tan grandes...  
-Estoy segura de que aún son más lindos, déjamelos ver. -dice Daisy juguetona con una sonrisa, intentando quitarle el top.  
-¡Para! -intenta hacer fuerza para que no le saque su top, pero es inútil ya que Daisy tiene más fuerza, dejándose ver un par de tímidas tetas.

Peach dejó de hacer fuerza ya que su amiga las había visto ya de todos modos, por lo que esta acabó de quitarle del todo su top. Daisy se quedó mirándolas, contemplando lo bonitas que eran. Tras unos segundos contemplando las hermosas cerecitas de su amiga, esta se digna a hablar:

-¿Oye, no deberíamos de ponernos el chándal ya? -pregunta tímidamente.  
-Esta... bien... -hace una pausa larga, traga saliva y pregunta aún más tímidamente-. ¿Las volveré a ver?

Los pómulos de ambas chicas estaban rojos. Todas miraban para ellas por el escándalo que estaban montando, pero a ellas no les importaba. Peach se tapó con el top y la camiseta, mientras que Daisy solo puso su camiseta en donde se veía claramente como sus pezones, duros, daban forma a la camiseta.

-S-supongo...-soltó Peach finalmente.

Las chicas salieron al campo y empezaron a golpear la bola como Dios manda. Tanto Peach y Daisy iban en el mismo equipo, aunque en este momento para entrenar iban en parejas haciendo mini partidos dos contra dos. Al pasar unos diez-quince minutos se miraba como tanto Daisy y Peach empezaban a sudar fuerte. A Daisy de vez en cuando se le veía... Como decirlo... Carne "no identificada" debajo de la camiseta de tantos saltos que daba, además que su camiseta y su pantalón ceñidos se pegaban aún más a su cuerpo por el sudor, una figura digna de admirar si señor. Peach no se quedaba atrás. Tenía unas fuertes piernas que cualquiera se quedaría mirando, además de que la ropa también se le estaba pegando demasiado al cuerpo por el sudor.

Volviendo al vestuario, agotadas las dos, Daisy le agarró fuertemente el culo a Peach. Ella se puso roja al momento y miró para Daisy sin entender. "Solo quiero ver si tu culo está duro como una bola de volley, veo que si" se excusaba riéndose, a pesar de que la mano seguía agarrando la cacha.

Ya dentro se dirigieron a las duchas, entonces Peach le preguntó a Daisy si se duchaban juntas. Daisy aceptó encantada, viendo una buena oportunidad para acabar con esto de una vez.

Primero empaparon sus cuerpos, escuchándose solamente el agua de la ducha caer. Entonces Daisy agarró el bote de gel y le preguntó a Peach si podía echárselo. Esta se sonrojó, pero asintió. Se lo echó en la mano, lo frotó y empezó a echárselo por los brazos a su amiga. Siguió por los hombros, pero en vez de seguir por el pecho, optó por la espalda ya que la vergüenza era abundante. Antes de llegar al culo volvió a la barriga. Peach se dio cuenta del esquive que dio Daisy a su pecho.

-Oye Daisy... Mi pecho no se lava solo...  
-¡¿Eh!? Ah, ya... Iba a enjabonarlo ahora...

Entonces despacio empieza a pasar sus manos por sus pechos, en círculos, teniendo cuidado de no tocar los pezones. En este momento la castaña notó como su amiga empezaba a aumentar el ritmo de respiración. Al acabar de enjabonar se agachó y siguió abajo, insegura de si era bienvenida ahí. Enjabonó su trasero y más tarde sus piernas. Solo quedaba una parte, su vagina. Decidió levantarse, se colocó detrás de ella y empezó a enjabonar su linda y preciosa almeja. Estuvo un buen rato sobándola, a pesar de estar ya más que cubierta de gel, buscando excitar a su amiga de alguna manera. Aun así Peach reaccionó quitando las manos de Daisy, a pesar de que era muy dulce tenerlas ahí.

-¿Te enjabono yo ahora?  
-Como gustes. -contestó Daisy con una sonrisilla.

Peach empezó a extender el gel por el pecho de Daisy, la cual se estremeció debido a la temperatura del gel. Primero enjabonó el izquierdo, apretando un poco de vez en cuando para comprobar lo blanditos que eran, además que hizo un amago de tocar el pezón disimuladamente. Luego continuó por el derecho, enjabonando antes el canal que separa a ambas. Repitió el camino de antes y al acabar bajo por la barriga, acariciándola. También pasó sus manos por su espalda, subiendo por ella y luego deslizándose hasta llegar al culo. Siguió bajando por las piernas y subió al acabar. Colocó su mano sobre la vagina de Daisy, metiendo un tímido dedo entre sus labios, teniendo como excusa lavarlos. Entonces en ese momento Daisy finge un gemido para llamarle la atención a Peach. Esta separa su mano del cuerpo de Daisy y pide perdón sonrojada.

-No es necesario que pidas perdón, me ha gustado.

Daba igual que se estuviesen duchando con agua fría, la temperatura de Peach aumentó como si ella fuese un ardiente sol. Daisy se acercó a ella, rodeando con los brazos húmedos el cuerpo mojado de Peach, y le dió un atrevido pico en los labios. Hubo silencio. La rubio abrió sus ojos azules aún más, disparándose los termómetros de su cuerpo, pero aun así acabó rindiéndose a esos labios que pertenecían a una personita por la cual tenía sentimientos ocultos de algo más que una buena amistad. Tras unos 10 segundos Daisy se separó, poniendo su mano en los labios. Miró a Peach la cual estaba aún más confusa que antes.

-¿T-Te ha... gustado? -preguntó Daisy tras su atrevimiento.  
-N-No... No sé...-contestó Peach más confusa que nunca.  
-Deberíamos acabar de ducharnos, ¿no? -dijo Daisy finalmente para que se le olvidase el tema a Peach y pudiese pensarlo luego con más detenimiento.

Las cosas estaban claras. Daisy estaba muy enamorada de su amiga, importándole un pimiento lo que sus padres luego le pudiesen decir. Por otro lado, Peach tenía muchas dudas, y estaba muy confusa, ya que nunca se había sentido atraída por una mujer. Ambas se acabaron de aclarar y salieron de la ducha con una toalla cada una. El silencio entre ellas era tal que solo se escuchaban caer las gotas de agua de las demás duchas.

Ambas acabaron de cambiarse en el vestuario. Daisy estaba nerviosa porque su amiga no le había ni dirigido la mirada. Por si se enfadaba, Daisy iba a sacar la excusa de que las mejores amigas también se dan picos (aunque menudo pico más largo...), además ella no quería que una tontería le hiciese perder su amistad. Mientras, Peach también estaba en su mundo, dudosa de que estaba bien y que estaba mal. Peach no es que se sienta atraída por las mujeres, pero Daisy era diferente, le gustaba tal y como era, su forma de pensar, de ser... Todo. No es que no sienta atracción por los hombres, la de veces que Peach se queda embobada mirando a un buen chico cachas o altamente guapo. Sin embargo, nunca llegó a imaginar que a su amiga le iban las almejas también... No es que sea malo, pero Peach no sabe qué camino tomar. Sus sentimientos siguen revueltos. En fin, no le quedará más remedio que pensarlo durante lo que queda de tarde.

-Peachy.  
-¿Hm? -se sorprendió ella al ver que su amiga la había nombrado.  
-Oye... ¿No te rayes tanto vale? No debí haber hecho eso, pero aun así no creo que sea motivo para que dejes de hablarme o de mirarme incluso... -se excusó Daisy-. Mira, ¿que te parece si vamos al centro comercial, compramos un par de ropa y comemos un poco de helado?

La oferta era tentadora, muy tentadora, imposible decir no. Peach asintió ya que a pesar de tener ganas de ir le costaba liberar palabras de su boca, al fin y al cabo, es una oportunidad perfecta para aclarar las ideas. Daisy sonrió y abrió sus brazos invitando a Peach a darle un abrazo, la cual no pudo negarse.


	2. Chapter 2

Tras acabar de vestirse en el vestuario fueron a la parada del bus. No tuvieron que esperar mucho, pero el bus estaba muy lleno, quedando solo un asiento libre. Daisy se sentó en él, e invitó a Peach a que se sentase encima de sus piernas. A esta le encantó la idea ya que estaba agotada de tanto golpear la pelota. Tras sentarse, Peach se apoyó en Daisy, aplastando un poco sus senos con su espalda. Esta última rodeó la cintura de Peach con sus brazos, colando ligeramente sus manos por la separación de sus piernas. Al notar el contacto de las suaves manos de Daisy se sonrojó, mientras la castaña margarita empezó a soplar en el cuello de la princesa para hacerle cosquillas, consiguiéndolo. Siguieron jugando, dándose caricias, junto alguna sonrisa y incluso sonrojos. Al llegar a la parada bajaron y entraron en el centro comercial, repleto de corazoncitos y mariconadas que irritaban a Daisy. Tomó de la mano a Peach y la llevó a la tienda de ropa que menos motivos 'amorísticos' tuviese, aunque era un poco imposible. Al ver toda la ropa que había Daisy se calmó un poco, ya que le encantaba comprar ropa. Ambas chicas se pusieron a rebuscar y rebuscar, comprando casi media tienda.

Al final Peach cogió unos shorts apretados como le gustan y una camiseta rosa como su color favorito. Daisy decidió algo más salvaje, una minifalda y una blusa muy escotada. En el vestuario ambas entraron juntas. Era muy estrecho, aunque se apañaban bien. Tanto Daisy como Peach se quitaron sus camisetas. Esta última se quedó embobada mirando de nuevo los pechos de Daisy. ¿Por qué le atraían si a ella le gustan los hombres? Daisy empezaba a sentirse incómoda, se los tapó con el brazo y le preguntó qué sucedía.

-Pensaba... En el beso de antes.  
-Ya te dije que no te rayases con eso. Solo fue un impulso nada más.  
-Quiero repetirlo.-dijo Peach decidida.

Daisy no pudo evitar sonrojarse de golpe. No lo pensó más. Agarró con sus dos manos la cabeza de Peach y unió sus labios con los suyos. Esta vez no había tensiones, ambas chicas trataban de disfrutar del beso lo máximo posible, Daisy feliz de amor, y Peach viviendo una nueva experiencia. No fue un beso corto, de hecho duró lo suficiente para que uno de las manos de Daisy bajasen hasta su pecho y empezar a masajearlo. Era muy rico, una experiencia muy agradable, dulce.

Entonces Laika se separó, cortando el beso. Daisy en ese momento se preocupó por si a su amiga no le había gustado. Esta quitó la mano del pecho de la rubia y la colocó en la cintura.

-¿Por qué me gusta? Si eres una mujer, ¿por qué me atraes?-aún más confusa.  
-¿Qué tiene de malo que sea mujer? Solo tengo el mismo aparato reproductor que tú, nada más. -dice riendo-. ¿Quieres seguir?  
-Sí...-respondió Peach excitada.

Ambas chicas empezaron a besarse aún más fuerte, entrelazando y jugando con sus lenguas, apretándose una contra la otra, intentando hacerse hueco en ese pequeño vestuario. Las manos de Daisy bajaron hasta el culo de Peach, el cual agarró con mucha fuerza. Peach soltó un pequeño gemido, por lo que la castaña medio pelirroja empezó a deslizar sus labios por la mejilla de Peach hasta llegar a su cuello. Peach acariciaba la espalda de Daisy, mientras esta seguía lamiendo y acariciando con sus labios el cuello de Peach.

Se sentían muy bien, podían desahogar sus sentimientos sin ni un solo problema, nadie se interponía entre ellas dos. Siguieron besándose durante un largo rato, pero por muy caliente que estuviese el ambiente tenían que relajarse, ya que al fin y al cabo, estaban en el probador de una tienda. Aun así Daisy no estaba de acuerdo. Le quitó el top a Peach y empezó a besarle los hombros. Sus manos se colocaron en sus pechos, entonces Daisy miró a Peach.

-¿Seguimos un poquito más?-sugirió Daisy.

Las dudas invadían a Peach, pero quería seguir, ¿quién no dudaba al probar algo nuevo? Al fin y al cabo, si no lo pruebas no sabes si te gusta o no. Peach asintió, y cerró los ojos, ya que el espectaculo acaba de comenzar. Daisy acercó su boca a uno de los pezones de la rubia y empezó a chuparlo. La blanquecina cara de la rubia se tornó roja de golpe. Jadeaba fuerte, pero no podía hacer mucho ruido, aun así no la escucharían con el ruido de la gente. Daisy seguía jugueteando con los pezones con su boca y mano (la cual trataba de imitar lo que hacía su boca), primero lamiéndolo, luego besándolo y finalmente chupándolo. Cambió de pezón y siguió chupándolo.

Peach disfrutaba cada dulce movimiento de la boca de Daisy en sus senos, pero era hora de que ella también disfrutase. Entonces Peach empezó a notar como un líquido salía del interior de su vagina, mojando ligeramente su braguita. La rubia agarró suavemente la cabeza de Daisy y la apartó cuidadosamente de sus senos. Peach pasó a la acción. Besó cada rincón de sus senos, dejando los pezoncitos para el final. Daisy tenía en sus manos la cabeza de Peach, la cual acariciaba encantada. La castaña respiraba como podía, sintiendo el tacto de los dedos de su mejor amiga en su barriga y en su seno izquierdo. Peach decidió probar algo nuevo, y empezó a apretar un poco el pezón con sus dientes. Unos ''¡sigue!'' y ''¡ahí!'' salían de la boca de Daisy. Estaba realmente excitada, por lo que acabó mojando mucho más la braga.

Tras descargar su ráfaga de besos cautivos, se cambiaron para ver si les servía la ropa, pagaron y siguieron paseando por el centro comercial. El silencio entre ellas dos era aún más grande. ¿El por qué? Vergüenza. Se dirigieron al puesto de helados del centro comercial. Daisy cogió disimuladamente la mano a Peach. Era un contacto suave, tanto que las mejillas de Peach volvieron a encenderse. Ambas manos quedaron enlazadas, como si a pesar de la guerra entre este amor oculto hubiese llegado a un acuerdo de paz, donde ambos bandos acaban ganando.

Una vez en la heladería, Daisy pidió un buen helado de chocolate y limón (una combinación extraña, pero a Daisy le gustaba) mientras Peach se decidió por un poco de Vainilla y Fresa. Decidieron ir a la azotea para acabar de saborear sus helados. Era una azotea abierta, el viento fresco y el dia soleado con alguna pequeña nube calmaba las tensiones. Se sentaron en un banco, pudiéndose ver unas buenas vistas de la ciudad entera.

-Oye Peach...  
-¿Qué pasa Daisy? -pregunta manchada de helado.

Daisy iba a declararse, lo tenía muy claro, no hay vuelta atrás, pero antes era mejor limpiarle la mejilla a Peach, por lo que con su dedo índice atrapó todo el helado y se lo trajo a la boca, como había ocurrido hace unas horas antes con el grano de arroz. Daisy se rio por el déjà bu.

-Oye Peachy, ahora en serio -dijo firme consiguiendo la total atención de la cabellos dorados-. No sé exactamente qué sexo te va, ¿pero sabes? Me gustas, me gustas mucho. Me encanta estar contigo, y es algo más que amigas o mejores amigas, no me importaría pasar una vida a tu lado, de hecho me encantaría... -la mira a los ojos-, Peach... ¿quieres ser mi novia?

La declaración le chocó mucho a Peach. No sabía qué contestar. 'No' no era la respuesta correcta, y 'sí'... el 'sí' daba miedo, era una nueva experiencia al fin y al cabo. Aun así todos esas risas, besos y caricias acaban dando sus frutos. Ver pensativa a Peach hacía que Daisy tuviera miedo al rechazo, pero era algo que debía enfrentar. Peach salió de sus pensamientos y contestó como pudo:

-Mira Daisy, yo llevo toda mi vida saliendo con chicos, nunca se me pasó por la cabeza enamorarme de una chica -el principio asustó bastante a Daisy-, pero eso no quiere decir que no haga excepciones, quiero decir, no es que me hayan dejado de gustar los tios, solo que tú, tienes un algo diferente que no tienen ni las demás mujeres ni los demás hombres (no me refiero físicamente, eeh?). A ver, que no soy capaz de explicarme bien... Como decirtelo... -Peach dudosa empieza a temblar-. No se me dan bien estas cosas no me juzgues... Daisy, me encantaría... ser tu...-antes de terminar la frase los labios de Daisy besaron los de Peach.

Solo fue un pequeño pico, pero ese pico hizo un silencio en el que solo se escuchaba el salir y entrar de la gente en la azotea.

-...novia -acabó Peach.  
-Te quiero Peach.-dijo Daisy.  
-Yo tambien te quiero Daisy.-dijo Peach.

FIN


End file.
